Academy Life
by yaoifan124
Summary: AU. Rin and Yukio are sent to a very nice academy for their last year of High School. Of course, Rin isn't okay with it, but makes do. How will life go for the both of them? Will Rin be able to actually like this Academy and his new roommate? What is this blabber about Rin's biological father and past? Tried to keep it IC. BonRin; other pairings inside. T for language; for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh no...**

**I really shouldn't post this... but... I have like ten chapters down and... I just wanna share~!**

**So, love me! Love me a lot! A new story with Bon and Rin...**

**Of course it is AU and blah, blah, blah...**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Academy Life**

**1**

"But we don't have the same room, Yukio."

"I know, Niisan, but the Dean decided this way for us. Get along with your roommate!" A finger pointed to the older twin with a hard gaze of knowing how the male was with people.

"It's senior year at a new school! I doubt I will make friends!" Hands waved out with one holding a bag and soon threw them down with a sigh. "I just can't wait to graduate."

"They say you should enjoy your last year of high school with joy because you will miss it." Blazing blue eyes found dull ones as he just groaned once more with arms crossing as they soon made it through the dorms front door.

"I highly doubt it." The mutter made the youngest sigh, almost in a way that made him seem the oldest of the pair.

"My room is on the second floor and yours is on the third, so we will be splitting ways." Another groan and mutter on protest left the older male as they ascended the stairs.

Heavy steps began to dread more as his little brother detoured on his floor and he kept rising. A pale hand tugged out a crinkled piece of paper to soon view it with a slight pause in his steps. The room number was muttered under his breath as the blaring digits said '34'. Another groan left him as the door was literally next to him and he did not have time to dread any longer. This grouchy look stay plastered on his face as he had a usual frown on his face, but today was a major exception; the whole week actually. Finding out last minute made him question his life and could not understand his little brother's excitement.

"Oi, you my new roommate?" Blue eyes attached to a male who stood with arms crossed over his chest that had a plain t-shirt hanging on his broad frame.

"I don't know; you live in room 34?"

"Yeah," amber eyes stared down at the man who was standing before his door with a dreading aura.

"Then I guess so."

"Get in the damn room then!" The flare of irritation appeared around the two as they did not have the greatest hold on their temper.

"Shut the fuck up, _rooster_! I was just getting used to this!" Doors creaked open as he got a loud noise back from his new roommate as veins bulged in his neck from anger.

"_Haaah_?! You stupid pale ass! Just get in the damn room or I am going to leave your dumbass out here!" The two glared fiercely with growls before a pale hand slammed the door open with a roll to his eyes.

"Like you could, I got a key, moron!" Sandaled feet moved into the room with black sneakers hot on his trail.

"Don't call me a moron!" The door shut behind him with a soft click and bags being thrown on a bed were heard as he noticed the space. "Just stay on your damn side!"

"Why would I be on your side?! You might get your disgusting gelled rooster style on me!" A grossed out face appeared on the pale male as he was a clean freak in a way and preferred not to use products like that; he wouldn't even kiss a girl with lip gloss on.

"Sorry, you pansy, I will remember to wipe gel all over your bed!" Growls and glares were thrown between each other before they both huffed out and turned away.

Amber eyes flicked over to watch his roommate as he grumbled away whilst stuffing clothes into drawers. He didn't have many, but it seemed just enough as he doesn't look upset about it. Blue eyes flickered around to gaze at different items before putting things away on his shelf and desk. A quick analysis left amber eyes as he viewed the lean (shorter than him) male whilst resting in his desk chair and a book resting in tan hands. The hair on the pale male was black with a tint of blue to it that let his eyes gleam well with it. This small part of him wanted to ask if the pale was from being shut in by homeschooled or natural. Though, with the colorful language, the brunette n' blonde assumed it was the latter and gazed to his book when noticing the other detecting his curiosity.

After the new male put everything away, he looked at his surroundings to make sure it was his kind of clean and organized. A thought crossed his mind so he grumbled a little as an argument with himself before sighing in defeat. Sandaled feet moved to the middle of the room to look at his new roommate with arms crossed and soon got amber eyes.

"My name is Okumura Rin and for the rest of the year, _sadly_, I will be your roommate. I don't expect you to like me, befriend me, or even converse with me so if you want nothing to do with me then that is perfectly fine." Blue eyes held the seriousness of it all and the tan male began to wonder what his story was before standing up. A hand was held out and was met with a smooth pale hand as they soon shook.

"Suguro Ryuji, you are my first roommate since I have been here, so you have to excuse me for the rude actions." The two let go of hands and then the door let out thumps as someone stood on the other side. "Come in." The tan male stated out, not caring who it was, and the door opened.

"Excuse me for the intrusion." Pale blue eyes peered through glasses as he gazed in to soon find his target. Brown hair was brushed out perfectly and he was almost as pale as his twin.

"Get out, four-eyes." The taller male was surprised to the words spoken to some random guy popping in; then again, he didn't know who the guy was.

"Now, Niisan, I was just checking on you." Amber eyes quizzically flickered between the two as the older brother part was mentioned and soon moved to his desk to sit. The book found his hands again as he mainly viewed the interaction between the two.

"Did you think I ran away?" The older questioned as he moved over to his desk to busy himself with something.

"Yes." Blue eyes met similar eyes as he stared before rolling them with a grumble.

"So predictable."

"It seemed like something you would do." The bluenette stiffly turned with a low voice that held venom in it.

"They put father's money into this and I am not wasting the old man's money that he saved up so hard for!" The tone was sharp as it seemed to be a family problem and it only interested the tan male as he moved eyes to make sure he was not caught.

"He would be proud of us."

"He knew I didn't want to finish, they just wanted us out!"

"It will look better for when you join a work force and you know they loved us just as much."

"If that damn old man was still here then I wouldn't be in this fucking place!"

"Niisan, you are not giving him any peace." Silence strung out between the two as Suguro seemed to figure out the dilemma, since he was pretty quick with figuring things out.

Their father had passed away not too long ago and it seemed like the oldest was taking it harder than the other. It also seems these savings the man put away is now being used for them to be sent to a nicer school (assuming the other school was not as highly qualified as True Cross) by the people living with them already. The older Okumura seemed to be stressing over an inner matter before seeming to drop it.

"Look, I'm going to finish, I promised the old man, but does not mean I have to like it one bit of the way." A sigh of relief left the brunette as he smiled to the older with a relaxed posture.

"I'm glad, Niisan. Around five I will be going for dinner at the dining hall, will you be joining me?"

"I don't want to think about food right now, Yukio." Worried blue eyes examined the older brother that had turned away and began shoving his unpacked bags into his closet.

"Alright, just give me a call before then if you are or not." The younger brother turned and did a slight bow to the tan male who eyed him. "Sorry for the disruption. Have a good day." This man, Yukio, left with the door closing behind him and amber eyes moved to watch the stiff roommate that was now crouching.

"Damn four-eyes." The male muttered as he crossed arms in frustration before sitting down completely and leaning against his bed. A phone played out a melody and the brunette n' blonde haired teen took out his phone to gaze at it before getting up. Noticing his new roommate in inner turmoil, he exited the room quietly to go meet up with a couple of friends.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! I hope you all are liking it so far! If you are not familiar with my writing for One Piece then I will give you a heads up, I go a bit fast paced, but I really try not too. Yeah, the characters may be a bit OOC, sorry, but it is an AU, so it's a bit changed; plus I'm the author, bahahaha! No, but seriously, I try to keep them in character, but I just like to do things my way sometimes, so bare with me. Also, this third pov is still new ground for me, so forgive me for any type of wording or sentence structures. I usually do First POV but really wanted to try this all out.**

**Besides my ramble, enjoy!**

* * *

**Academy Life**

**2**

"I'm Shima Renzou."

"Okumura Rin." An arm went around the bluenette's neck as he looked to the other with his Spinel eyes.

"I just claimed you as a friend!"

"Good for you."

"Oh! Come on! It will be fun! It's our last year and since you are new, you should make friends fast so the fun lasts forever!" A laugh left the pink haired male as the other classmates gazed in wonderment on how the male just claims on the first day of school that they were friends. "I can show you all the great places to check out the ladies! And—!" Pale lips hovered by a slightly pointed ear partially covered by black tinted blue hair. "I could provide any kind of porn magazine you need." Interest spiked into shimmering blue eyes as he pulled his head sideways to turn and give a look.

"Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yup! But you got to be quiet about it! Don't want to be caught!" The tone was pitched higher, but kept hushed so he was not revealing his own secret.

"Are you serious?" A head nod to him and he chuckled out in his surprise before the arm shook him lightly.

"I hope you won't use me for that."

"Nah, your pretty cool, not like what I thought people at an Academy would do."

"Well, why would you want to be a jock when you could be yourself, right?" The bluenette smiled and agreed as he did take a liking to Shima. This man was nothing to what he had expected and it was nice to know he was just a normal teenager who did not care about who was rich or poor. "Let me see your schedule." A hand did a grabbing motion before receiving the crumbled paper and began reading it. "Perfect! We have mostly the same classes! I can walk with ya to all of them if ya like?" A sigh of relief left the new student at the mention of his new found friend's words.

"I would, this school is huge!" A laugh left the both of them as they began talking about some random things to get to know one another and before you knew it, Rin had made his first friend at True Cross Academy.

* * *

"_You_?!"

"_Hah_?"

"Oh, you guys know each other already." Pink eyes flicked between the two at seeing the reactions.

"Yeah, this is my new roommate I told you guys about." A tan thumb jabbed towards the bluenette who was standing next to the dyed-pink haired student.

"Well, this is great! Bon, Rin and I are friends now!" Hands were waved in the air with excitement before receiving skeptical eyes.

"This is our first day."

"So? Rin's cool anyways! I wanted to catch him before someone swept him into the wrong crowd!" A motion left him with his arms and the new student laughed out at the antics which made the wiggling teen stop before laughing out as well. Amber eyes rolled at the antics before taking a bite of his food. "Oh, where's Konekomaru?"

"Yes, Shima?" Both students standing turned at the voice and had stopped to notice the new male. "Oh, nice to meet you, I'm Miwa Konekomaru."

"This is Rin! The new friend I made!" Joy just rolled off the pink haired teen as he was happy to find the new student that took interest in things he did. The two had many things in common, almost down to the same cherished arcade games they liked as children.

The conversation dragged on as the group began to get more acquainted with their new member. It had always been the three of them since grade school and even though Shima would talk with some others, they were not accepted by his two best friends. If his best friends did not like the person he would talk with, then he couldn't accept them as a friend either. The two were his influential people and he was never going to let that change. The pinkette enjoyed seeing Konekomaru actually associate with him, even though Rin was far from book smart and more street smart, like him. Suguro was a bit _'meh'_ about him, but then again they were roommates and the two did have a short temper.

Well, Suguro usually was not so short tempered and more of the calm, collected type. For Rin though, that was not the case at all. It seemed like the two got along with their empty threats and bad language. The humor of it all was that Shima couldn't help but smile at the interactions. They had another friend in their group and it excited him that the male was more close to his interests, since Konekomaru and Suguro were book and study worms!

Lunch was over so Rin began making his way with his first new friend to their class. "You know…"

"Huh?" The bluenette asked as they walked through the hall whilst maneuvering lightly out of people's way.

"You just made three friends on your first day of school." A grin was on Shima as he noticed the slight surprise look on the other before chuckling and put his arm on the other's shoulders. "About time you came around to here! The two are always having their noses in books! Now I got you to talk with without you having a book barricading me!" They laughed at the statement before sparking up a conversation about hanging out later in Rin's dorm so he could show off his collection.

* * *

"M-my names Moriyama Sheimi!" Blue eyes watched the blonde bow to him as it was block six and they sat at lab tables. After looking to the board to see where the male sat, he went over and soon this young lady came up to introduce herself. The male gave a curt nod as a signal for her to sit down and after she did, he introduced himself.

"I'm Okumura Rin."

"You are new, right?"

"Is it that noticeable?"

"I just heard that twins with the name Okumura came here." Green eyes scanned the male beside her to take him all in, but tried not to look like she was prying. "Plus, Shima was talking to Miwa in the hall about how he was going to visit a Rin, so… I kind of narrowed it all down." The nervous face showed a smile as she was being polite, but was never one to talk with someone new.

"Cool, and call me Rin if ya want." The new student stated as he noticed the last name track and she flushed in the cheeks.

"Are you sure?!" The girl was shocked at his bold statement and he blinked in confusion.

"Yeah, everyone usually calls my brother Okumura and he likes it… just so you don't get confused and all." A pale hand waved out as he was trying to clear the air of any misunderstanding or confusion.

"Okay… um…" Green eyes brimmed with wavering determination as she wasn't sure if she should ask the new student.

"Yeah, Sheimi?" The girl was flustered from hearing her first name and she patted her cheeks before looking to the other with full confidence.

"Do you want to be friends?!" The abrupt question startled Rin as he wasn't expecting it and then he was mind boggled. "We don't have to be! I just—!"

"No, it's not that!" The male quickly stated with a hand waving before him and then he crossed arms. "I'm just surprised, is all." Confused eyes peered at him as he soon cleared his throat to explain. "Shima suddenly asked me to be friends with him earlier and now you. I just… I didn't have any friends in my old school, so it's a bit new to me." Shoulders shrugged out as if it was something perfectly normal and Sheimi was shocked with an understanding air around her. "So, yeah, we can be friends."

"Great! You would be my first actual friend too!" Blue eyes stared in shock at the statement before she seemed to back off some, thinking she was being intimidating. "S-sorry, I just got really excited. I had people to be around, but they weren't really what you would call friends since I was related to them or just need someone to converse with." A nod left the pale male as he understood in a way since Yukio and father were the only ones there for him.

"Well, great! I'm not the only one to experience this!" A smile graced chapped lips as he soon got a flushed student next to him who merely agreed wholeheartedly. The two were going to talk, but the bell rang out to signal class to begin and the teacher clapped hands to shush her students.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone request an update?! Bahaha, I am happy to see a few anticipate for more on this~! **

**So I'm not going to ramble, please Enjoy!**

* * *

**Academy Life**

**3**

"Oi, shouldn't you be worried about your test?" The tone showed slight concern, but yet boredom as amber eyes peered to his roommate. The pale male had his upper body hanging off the bed with the textbook cover showing, but it was too small to be the actual book. It didn't take a lot for the older male to figure out that the pale male was more street smart than book smart like himself. Colorful pictures on the pages had one thing in common, either a woman in lingerie or naked.

"Nah… I took this class on purpose." Black tinted blue hair hung down close to the floor as abs stretched a bit so he could raise legs up on his feet before propping a foot on a knee.

"Purpose?"

"I have been cooking since I was seven, I don't really need this class or have to worry." The front cover of 'Cooking Like a Professional' met with the back cover as he pulled to another page to view the women with a straight face.

"Seven? Are you sure you are good at it?"

"Don't be an ass, I only learned it because our mother died and someone had to feed us properly." The page was turned again in the tense air as the roommate didn't realize his mother died when he was at a young age. A slight guilt panged him as he noticed the slight discomfort on the other. "Don't worry about it; I got no emotions really left for it." The words left pale lips as the emotions swirled in him, trying not to think about the past.

"You can never get over a death easily though."

"Have you had a death close to you?"

"No, but—"

"But nothing; now shut your beak, you fucking rooster." The body moved to lie on his side in an uncomfortable position as he didn't want his roommate to see his face. Amber eyes stared at the other as he listened to the page turn before sighing out as he turned back to his homework. Suguro had never been good with comforting another person, but in a way he felt guilty for mentioning something he probably shouldn't have been digging into.

The sudden sound of a magazine being thrown directly next to him had his body moving to face the offender. "Oi—!" His voice strained before sticking as he viewed angered eyes that held so much sorrow that he almost felt it himself.

"Apologize, you ass! Apologize right now!" Teeth bared as he tried to look intimidating, but it failed when his eyes gleamed his emotions.

"I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to insult." Pale hands were turning his arms red as he had them crossed and in a vice grip. The sensitivity of the male surprised him as the past four weeks have been the two of them arguing and holding up defiant postures to threaten one another. Granit, the threats were empty and really would never happen, but it gave a greater power to whoever said it before the other responded with a bite.

Eyes closed in slight frustration as the blue appeared once again to gaze to the floor as he showed a pout. "No… I got defensive again. Damn it, I need to stop doing that!" He cursed at himself a few more times under his breath before moving to fall onto his back with legs hovering in the air crossed. When anything mentioned about his mother, he would get defensive and shout to apologize, but it wasn't meant towards the other; it was meant for _**him**_, the bastard.

"What kind of magazine is this anyway?" The brunette n' blonde picked up the said magazine that held some weird poses and objects used.

"I was trying something different." The body moved back up to view his roommate that gazed in confusion and disgust.

"How could people—?"

"Don't know," a shrug left pale shoulders before catching the fluttering magazine and moving it before him with fingers flicking pages. "It's interesting that people have an interest in such things, but I don't think I would have the patience."

"Patience?"

"Of the whole dressing up crap… it seems like a waste of time to me." Another shrug rolled through Rin as he found his spot and gazed to the pictures and briefly at the words. "But it's whatev's."

"Have you had intercourse before?" The curiosity seethed in the question as blue met amber before looking down at the pictures.

"Nah, I may not have had the same views as the Monastery, but didn't mean I was going to rebel on them that bad." A finger flicked the page to the next set of pictures and poses as he eyed them with a look on trying to understand the significance of dressing like a slutty maid.

"Wait a minute..." Rin looked up to see hands waving out before the body moved to sit on the edge of the bed covered with a grey flat sheet since it did get hot in the dorms. "You grew up in a Monastery?!"

"Yeah, we were taken in by Father Fujimoto when we were six years old and that's who Yukio and I call father since he was, but not biologically." Amber eyes stared in disbelief before seeming to slightly understand that he didn't know much about his roommate.

"I grew up in a temple."

"With priests?"

"No, with demons." A snort of irritation left the bluenette as he did not find the sarcasm humorous, but did not argue back as he listened for more. "Yeah, my father is the Head Priest of the temple."

"Wow, you must get a lot of shit then." Surprise flicked through Suguro as he didn't think the other would say something like that.

"Why do you say that?"

"They will be expecting you to take over as the Head Priest next and pushing all their burdens onto you to live through. It sucks, I should know. The asshole always expected me to be the 'Head of the Family' and then people at the Monastery expected me to follow in father's footsteps." Blue eyes rolled with a groan as he was remembering everyone hounding him down to the ground with their ambitions they never got a chance to do. Suguro watched momentarily as he digested the words as he was actually understood by someone, but there was a twist.

"_Head of the Family_?" The pale body twitched to a stiffened state as he soon glowered with lips screwing shut. Contemplation played on the irate and nervous face before sighing out with eyes flaming.

"Our biological father is not someone to mess with, that's all you need to know." Anger and regret was evident on the younger male as he did not like thinking about the man.

"Well, you are right. Everyone is expecting I will get the title next." Words left him to distract from the other subject that seemed touchy and the bluenette seemed appreciative of it.

"But, what do _you_ want to do?" A pale finger pointed at his emphasis and got a confused face.

"What _I_ want to do?"

"Yeah," Rin gazed with curiosity as his roommate began to think it over a bit.

"I kind of wanted to be part of some police force." The brunette n' blonde admitted as he remembered viewing television shows and how he had admired them for what they did.

"Then do that." Amber eyes gazed in confusion at the words before he leaned forward a bit.

"What?"

"Are you growing stupid on me? **I said**; _then do that_." A short grunt left the older male at the question, but then calmed as he said it again.

"It's not that simple."

"Nothing is simple, Bon." Blue eyes gazed at his roommate as if he was being stupid for once in his life. "If it was simple then nothing would be fun or give you that sense of accomplishment. Things are done when you put your willpower into something and the accomplishment feeling is achieved on something you want to do. Take cleaning your room, for instance, it's not a huge accomplishment, but you feel like you have achieved something. The bigger the achievement the greater the feeling." Hands showed out as if he was showing that it was something simple to know in life and it was a mere common sense thing.

He continued, "Of course you will have to plan ahead, but have you ever just thought about telling everyone what _you_ wanted to do because I told everyone that once realizing it." The bluenette admitted with a shrug and head throwing to the side as he snorted out. "It wasn't easy, but father understood and was letting me do what I want… Well… he _was _letting me do what I want… but now everyone is expecting something else. They just never understood me like father did." Sorrow filled blue eyes at the thought of losing an important person for a second time before shaking his head to rid of the thoughts. "You work at what you want full force because it is something you want to achieve." The teen stopped as he realized his ramble, but Suguro did not seem bothered by it; more like he was thankful for it.

"You are right."

"… Whoa, repeat that?"

"Hell no, you fuckhead!" A laugh left the pale male at the insult before grasping ankles to lean forward.

"So what kind of police force have you thought about? They have city, county, state, and, holy shit, probably more!" A smile filled the tan male's face as he leaned forward as he began shooting off about what his future plans would be and how he was actually very excited about something in life. Rin was happy to know that he could help out and told him that he wouldn't mind being there to support him every step of the way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just because I had the most amazing message this morning from CaptainUnicornz! Hahaha! You always make my day!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Academy Life**

**4**

"Really?"

"Yeah! I didn't think she would be okay with it, but she was completely okay with it!" A grin was on both teens as they never knew their plan would work and then the pale male moved to grey sheets and sat down. They made the plan earlier in the week and had waited until the weekend for Suguro to call and confront his mother about it since she was the one that took command most of the time.

"Awesome! Now at the end of the year, sometime before or after exams, you can ask around at academies!" The older male relaxed back on his hands as he looked to his friend.

"Hopefully they are okay with just a high school diploma."

"_Pfft_! Hold on!" A pale hand waved out as he hopped out of his place, even though he just sat, and went to pull a folder out from under his bed and glanced in. This satisfied grin was placed on his face as he soon stood and made his way over to the other. "Here! I did some research during a study hall period!" Tan hands grabbed the red folder as Rin flopped back onto the bed whilst watching the other.

"This is the requirements and information for—"

"I picked out a few different states and counties to give you an idea, but of course I got the ones for your home area in there." Amber eyes looked to his friend in disbelief of all this before an arm shot out and brought the other in for a side hug.

"This is amazing!" The pure excitement had the bluenette grinning wide as he was glad to help a friend out.

"Of course! I am amazing myself!" A laugh left them both at the snobby remark and they shifted through the papers to compare them all. "So, if you do Kyoto, then when starting out, you could maybe ask your parents to stay with them until you get on your feet."

"More like my mother would never let me leave!" The two laughed again as they viewed the paper on how you just needed a high school diploma to join the city and make it through the academy required. Two pair of hands grabbed around at the papers, especially just one until something occurred to the brunette n' blonde. "What about you, Rin?"

"Huh?" Blue eyes found amber as a curious look was on the older male on the matter at hand.

"What are you going to do when you graduate?" Pink reached pale cheeks as he looked away and hands joined together with thumbs rubbing.

"I haven't really thought about it…"

"_Wha_—?! You idiot! We need to focus on both of our career options! Anyways, I thought you told your father you had plans."

"To get out of high school!" Curiosity flowed around the air as the pale male sighed out. "At my old school; no one liked me, everyone wanted to fight me, and everyone wanted my head. It was something I came to accept… I knew I would never have friends and being guarded all the time bothered me. I had hoped to get out of high school to find a job in another state, but I couldn't leave my little brother."

"People were _after your __**head**_?" Weary blue eyes gazed at the older male as he bit a lip in thought and moved closer to the other. A chin found a shoulder so he could speak quietly.

"My biological father is known as _Satan_…" The body stiffened under him as he noticed the features of the other. "No one knows his real name, I don't even, but everyone expects that I am following in his steps and so they want my head." A pause occurred as he had this slightly nervous look on his face before continuing. "There is most likely a bounty poster of me in every gang hideout and you would be surprised how many high school students in my old school was a part of one. It was about dodging fists, kicks, knives, and bullets… I never got a break and thankfully for my brother's innocence, he was mostly left out of it." Silence drew out as he kept an eye to see if this man, that is his friend, would turn against him after finding this out. It was bad enough that was only a part of everything, but he could never tell the truth of it all; Yukio didn't even know the whole story.

"Why don't you come to Kyoto with me?" Rin pulled back in slight surprise with a blink before hands grabbed ankles as he pulled back.

"_Eeeehh_?"

"I'm serious!" A tan hand waved out as it was gesturing his seriousness. "We could both stay with my parents until we were on our feet, even share rent for an apartment or something! It's in a whole different area! Plus, being part of the force will clean your whole appearance up! It's perfect!"

"So you want to be stuck with me most of your life?"

"We have a school year together and by the end of it, if you don't like the idea, then we don't have to. I was just trying to help out, you pale ass!" Flares appeared between the two with growls as forehead found each other and eyes glared.

"You stupid rooster! Go get hit by a car!"

"Go jump off a building!"

"Go burn in some flames!"

"I hope holy water burns you because I am about to get some!" Bodies roughly pulled back as arms crossed and they faced away with grumbles.

"We should go eat."

"I'm surprised Shima isn't here yet." Suguro looked to his clock on his night stand and the two acted like the arguing was nothing. A stress relief is what it seemed to be. The two got up and began preparing to leave the room to go retrieve something to eat.

_**Knock, knock, knock.**_

"Come in!"

"I BROUGHT PIZZA!" The mentioned pink haired male from moments ago appeared with large pizza boxes and some small ones were carried by Konekomaru.

"Great! I'm starved!" White canine-like teeth shimmered as the bluenette threw things to the corner of his desk and went to help with the boxes.

"It was a good thing we came now, looks like you two were about to leave to eat." Hazel eyes peered at the items being put away and smiled lightly as he closed the door.

"Yeah, and Bon's got some great news!" The pale teen stated up with a look into amber eyes that glared to him at ruining the surprise in a way.

"Great news?!"

"Let's all sit and get eating." The brunette n' blonde commented as they sat on the floor to keep the grease off their sheets and rested against extra pillows provided. The group feasted on a box and half before the two newcomers had begun questioning the surprise. After a moment, he told them about it and made sure he got no interruptions about it.

"Cool!"

"Sounds like you have it squared away so far."

"I really couldn't have done it without Rin." Red flushed pale cheeks as he kicked at the other in his embarrassment.

"You have to take most of the credit for admitting it to your mother, not everyone can do just that." A laugh left the group as the male grumbled with pizza finding his mouth to hide his blushing.

"I'm planning to drag Rin with me too." Pink and hazel eyes locked onto their older friend in surprise as they were not too sure that was a good idea. "What?"

"What if you end up fighting on the job?"

"I doubt we would be partnered up for one and what harm is there with our arguing?" Suguro brought up his defense as he didn't see a problem with letting off some stress by arguing with a more than willing male that did the same.

"It's not official, guys, calm down." The pale teen spoke with a hand waving down at their two friends who were gazing with worry. "Anyways! This pizza should be used as a celebration food! Bon is going for his goal for life!" The slice he grabbed was soon put in the air and eyes glanced to one another before grinning. Pizza slices joined the air and collided together as they laughed out in excitement.


	5. Chapter 5

**Academy Life**

**5**

"Okumura, Suguro! No fighting!" Two students began pulling at the mentioned pair as hands were tangled in hair and they were trying to pull the other to the ground.

"Go fuck yourself!"

"Go drown!"

"Take them to two separate sides!" The two students fighting had been dragged apart, but Rin moved to sweep the other off his feet and stood with a victory stance and taunted his friend. The older male he had been fighting did the same before they tackled each other to the ground with tugs to each other's P.E. clothes. "I said no fighting!"

"Sensei, you should probably just let them fight it out and continue with class." Shima gazed at his friends and their more than ritual fighting as he soon saw the teacher gazing to him.

"Fighting is _prohibited_."

"Just give them a few minutes." A hand waved out as everyone viewed the fighting pair that after a few minutes (like the pinkette said) had stopped and separated whilst patting their clothes.

"Aren't you cooking something tonight?" The tan teen asked with eyes viewing the other that stretched his arms above his head.

"Yeah, not sure what though." The other students viewed in shock at how they were just fighting and stopped to only talk like nothing happened.

"Back to your teams!" A weary look was on the teacher at trying to analyze if that was healthy or not. There were no injuries and it did not last long so he just let it be.

* * *

"I heard you got into a fight with Suguro."

"Huh? I guess." The bluenette shrugged as his young female friend walked with him to study hall and held a surprised look.

"You guys are friends, why do you fight?" Green eyes gazed at the male as he soon gave her a look and crossed arms.

"It's a way to let off steam; we eventually get over it and go back to whatever is at hand." He explained out. A curt nod left the blonde as she understood in a way as she used gardening as a stress relief.

"I'm surprised you two have been doing this and haven't got into trouble." The two began moving down the hall and found the library where they quietly went to their spot that even Shima didn't know where it was. A conversation began of them being in school for four months before she began wondering his holiday plans.

"Plans? I will probably stay here…"

"Eh? You're not going home?"

"Nah… I don't want to see that place." The monotone left him and let Sheimi know that it was not something to pry at.

"Well, I'm going home and help out in the greenhouse."

"Greenhouse? You like to garden?"

"Yup! I always help out when I can! I plan to take over my mother's store one day!" The joyous attitude made the blue eyed male smile as he was happy she knew what she was going to do. Not many children want to willingly follow after their parents, but the male knew it was something she wanted.

"That's great! I wish you luck then." The girl became excited at that and soon asked if he wanted to hear more. Of course he did and let her converse away about her life and future.

* * *

"What?"

"Shima invited us."

"Shouldn't Bon be the one to invite us?" The older Okumura twin asked as they were in his room a few days before break began. Packed bags sat on his roommate's side as he was going home for the break with Konekomaru and Shima since they lived at the temple.

"Well, Shima said he asked earlier today and he didn't mind." A shrug left the younger brother as he didn't really ask for more detail since it as Shima and all.

"… I don't want to intrude."

"They did invite us though." Blue eyes from each gazed at one another as if having a silent discussion and then the door opened. Suguro looked at the twins as they stared quietly and merely walked to his side to stuff away something he had just retrieved from Konekomaru.

"Are you two coming with us?" Eyes from both peered at him like they knew he was there and inquired him lightly before remembering the little telepathy sense didn't work with him.

"Niisan?"

"Yeah, yeah… I guess it's fine!" A pale hand waved out before hopping up off the bed to grab his bag out from the closet. "Not like we were going anywhere."

"Well, I will stop by and tell Shima then." Yukio began to make his leave with a 'good day' to both of them and shut the door behind him.

"I must warn you though," the older teen began as he was watching his roommate begin to pack. "My mother is the loving, but mean type…"

"Sounds nice." Amber eyes kept viewing the male as he knew in a way it had struck him. Though, he did not show it, it was evident for the brunette n' blonde remembering the time about the other getting really hurt by such a simple mention of her.

"Since it's a temple there is going to be a lot of people."

"A lot of priests you mean?" The two laughed before the pale teen stopped packing momentarily to sit on his bed. "You sure we aren't intruding? I mean, Shima did ask us before you."

"Yeah, it's fine. It's a good thing because if you do decide to come along with me for the ride then you will have already met my parents." Suguro reminded the other of the idea he had made and knew how the other was still weary on it since he had just admit about his biological father being Satan. Surprisingly though, the older male was not bothered by this fact and probably because that man was from a different area, but he had heard stories. That's it though, _stories_. Who knew what was true and what was false except the man himself, but he was not going to ask to find out anytime soon. It wasn't any of his business; the only business he had was with Rin.

"I guess that's true."

"She's wanted to meet you anyway." Curious blue eyes locked onto his roommate in a questioning way. "I told her about you being the one to help me work up the courage and get me onto track with what I want to do. My mother admitted that she had been waiting for me to do it for years, but knew I would do it when ready."

"I just had to kick your ass a bit." They laughed at the mentioning of it as the pale male felt something flutter in his chest seeing the other this happy and he was the one to cause it. This new feeling was weird, but nice…

"Well, I should call her real fast to let her know. Mother will be excited to hear the news." Suguro began clicking through his call history to find 'Home' and clicked to call it. His roommate began to stuff a few more things in his bag before seeming to have deemed it packed. The phone rang a couple times before hearing a light voice coming through it. "Good evening mother."

"_Hello, dear. What brings you to call this evening?"_

"Rin and Yukio will be coming with us."

"_Oh, the little honey that helped you out is coming?" _The 'little honey' part made the male snort before humming out in agreement.

"With his little brother."

"_Oh! I cannot wait! I will make sure to have a room prepared and there will be a feast when you all get back, as well."_

"All for Rin, huh?" A chuckle left the woman and blue eyes gazed to the male in questioning.

"_Of course not! There was going to be a feast anyways!"_ A voice called out for the woman and she soon had to begin her goodbye. _"I am being called, so I will let you go. Can't wait until you are home, son."_

"Me too. See ya, Mum."

"_Tell that little honey that I say I can't wait to meet him! Bye, son!"_ The phone clicked to off as she hung up and he chuckled whilst closing his phone.

"My mother said to tell you that she can't wait to meet you." A chuckle left the pale teen and this thundering in the older male's chest alarmed him slightly. It was a joy splurging through him that he has experienced a few times already this week. The male knew he was not growing sick, but did not understand why he only felt like this around his roommate. This feeling was not a bad feeling, it was very enjoyable actually, but he just didn't know the big meaning behind it.

"Your mother sounds nice," a small smile was on Rin at the mention of it before he gave a big smile to his friend. "I can't wait to meet her."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the lateness! But here is the next chappie! Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Academy Life**

**6**

"The little honey~!" Arms hugged around the bluenette as shocked eyes were staring out before looking to his friend for help.

"Mother."

"Oh, excuse me!" The older woman let go to view Rin, who was mainly shocked that she knew it was him and not his little brother (who is taller than him), and she smiled wide. "I am Ryuji's mother, Torako Suguro, and my lush of a husband is out of town." The group noticed the irritation in her voice, but did not comment as she might pounce for an attack.

"Not like I care…" The son of the woman mentioned with amber eyes glaring to the side with his own aggravation. The twins decided to introduce themselves to get the air to lighten up, and it worked.

"A room was prepared for both of you, let me show you." The fragile looking woman began moving along down the hall as the building reminded you of an Inn in sorts, but with seeing the other buildings outside proved to be the grounds where you worshipped. They soon turned down another hall before stopping in front of two doors across from one another. "These two rooms," hands held out to show the two, "will be for you both, pick whichever."

"I will take the right," the younger brother claimed, knowing very well that the other wouldn't care.

"Well, I will let you all get settled in. Dinner is at five." Feet patted down the hall as the group split up to get to their respective rooms and relax.

Rin gazed at the nice decorated room with the sliding door closing behind him. The whole building reminded him of traditional Japanese and it felt nice. Not many people kept to traditional things and he wished they did for the fact of the beauty of it. His bag found the corner of the room as he moved to the window to gaze out at a garden in the middle with the other buildings surrounding it. A type of gazebo sat in the middle of it all with walking paths leaving out on both sides and people walked around in their priest robes.

A huff left him as he closed the window with the piece of wood meant to come down and latch at the bottom. Feet padded over to the bed roll and he sat next to it with legs crossing. Hands grasped ankles as he rocked himself before falling back and legs stayed in their cross above him. The muffled sound of people talking and laughing was heard, but those blue eyes only dulled as he spaced out. In a way, the room was peaceful and the hint of incense was in the air; which reminded him of how Suguro had the faint scent lingering on him as well. It was like… he never truly rid of the scent, like it was part of his skin. The bluenette smelled the garlic bread wafting the air as if they had it for lunch or preparing it now; which he doubted since it was not close to supper and it took a mere few minutes to cook the bread.

"Rin?"

"Nh." The door slid open to show the tan roommate soon pinpointing his target.

"You will catch cold."

"Nh." A sigh left the older male at the action, knowing the other was beginning to wonder into another realm. Slight worry found him remembering last month when he could hear the stifled sobs of the pale male, but could not do anything as he didn't want the other to be embarrassed. Leaving the other alone for too long seemed to leave him vulnerable and it made Suguro's heart twist to the point he tried not to.

"Let me show you the grounds." Blue eyes cleared and latched onto the man talking to him and soon the face shifted to show curiosity.

"I guess you can."

"Doesn't matter, I'm going to either you want to come along or not." The pale body sat up as he growled and turned his head with teeth bared.

"Don't order me around, you freak!"

"Hah?! Are you complaining? I'm a nice host for my guest and the guest bitches?!"

"Y-You—! No cursing on holy ground, you rooster!" Surprise was written all over the older male's face before he flushed with embarrassment.

"R-right…"

"… Show me everything like a good priesty boy." The pale male smirked as he was standing and walking towards the other.

"Oi!" Not appreciating the name calling, a large body tackled the smaller frame to the ground and the two began clawing at each other.

"_Niisan_!" Yukio was surprised to witness the two begin to tumble around on the ground with such aggressive behavior. As he about entered the room to stop them, a hand grasped his arm. "Shima?"

"They do this all the time…" Worry was in blue eyes as he gazed at the two who literally ripped at the seams of clothing, but the hand on his arm tugged slightly and then let go when getting the other's attention. "They will be done after a while, let me show you around!"

"Oh? Why that's very nice of you." Red flashed across the pinkette's face at the nice gesture and smiled before turning whilst clearing his throat.

"This way! Where I will begin with showing the main hall!" The brunette viewed in at his brother once more before following behind the other male who began talking about 'cool things' he did when younger around the temple.

After a good ten minutes, a certain woman heard noises and moved to the open door to gasp out. "Ryuji! Stop attacking your friend!" The two stopped with the mentioned male towering his friend that had feet pushing at thighs.

"Huh?" Blue eyes looked to her with confusion.

"I'm not attacking him."

"… You two are clearly fighting." A hand waved out from the floral yukata she wore and her son groaned out with eyes rolling.

"We _always_ do this, mother." Eyes peered in disbelief before looking to the pale male beneath him.

"It's true." Lip-glossed lips opened lightly as she had confusion written all over her face. "Why? Is it odd?"

"I… I guess it's not…" She spoke in a light tone as a hand moved to her chin in slight thought. "As long as no one is hurt and nothing is broken."

"Oh, by the way, what is for supper, Mum?" A pink tinted cream cheek as the bluenette asked the question and she began to cup a cheek with a hand as her other was waving out.

"You sweet little honey!" Embarrassment found the younger male at the realization of his words, but did not take it back seeing as the woman liked it. "We are serving a large variety of items, so think of it as a surprise!" The hand kept waving out in appreciation before throwing it out. "You two have fun!" The door shut with a quick flick of her hand that the men almost missed. Amber and blue met before a hand tangled in the brunette n' blonde locks gripped and teeth bared with excitement sparking.

"This isn't over!" The body shifted and got the other on his back with him couching on the other since his feet stayed on the muscular thighs.

"Didn't say it was!" The wrestling pursued on as they vented out and soon, when they tired, the two sat back to back with tan arms resting back over the pale ones that help supported their owner. "May have to show you half of the grounds before dinner and the rest later."

"Okay," silence found them as they enjoyed the presence of one another, both liking the familiarity of their roommate.

The older male felt his heart still thundering, even after their wrestling match. It made him question himself even more on the feeling and wasn't sure what to make of it. Part of him didn't really care and wanted to just keep on taking it all in. But, the other part _wants_ to know what this feeling was. It was confusing to say the least and it didn't help that sometimes he couldn't think clearly if Rin was involved or around. Something was happening to his body and he finally decided to get to the bottom of it.

Who should he ask for help though?


End file.
